You don't know what you've got until it's gone
by kepc
Summary: Alex and Stevie are bringing a herd in along the river flats. He's excitedly telling her about his new Fiance' Fiona, when a few beasts stray from the herd Stevie angrily rides off to bring them back with tragic consequences .
1. Chapter 1 Banjo's blunder

Pushing the herd along the river Alex and Stevie discuss his recent engagement to Fiona.

Well he discusses it , Stevie just seethes at every word that leaves his lips.

"You're not saying much?" He pushes.

Barely containing her discomfort and venom she replies. "You've known her for five days and you reckon you're going to spend the rest of your life with her. I've known the local farrier longer than that and I sure as hell wouldn't marry him."

...

"What's that supposed to mean?'He grumbles.

"Read into it what you want." She replies.

"You're supposed to be happy for me Stevie." He remarks.

"Yeah right if you say so..." She retorts.

...

A steer takes off away from the herd and two others follow.

Stevie pushes Banjo up and begins to give chase.

Her anger at Alex drives her forward and her jealousy of Fiona clouds her thoughts.

In a fraction of a second Banjo loses his footing and they both fall hard.

...

At full tilt he rolls quickly and she is thrown tumbling nearby.

His hoof clips the side off her head as his frightened calls alert Alex.

Stevie can't breathe and she's unsure if she's winded or just holding it, everything is happening so fast and then...

Snap! Snap! She hears a loud noise as a red hot poker like pain thrusts itself into her lower leg.

She hears a scream and thinks perhaps it's hers and then blackness and nothingness.

...

"Stevie!" Alex yells as he rides towards her.

Banjo has stopped rolling just short of the embankment and is struggling to stand nearby.

Throwing himself from his mount Alex calls."Stevie! Can you hear me?"

"Stevie!" Again he calls his heart having shifted to somewhere between his chest and his mouth.

Blood seeps from a scratch across the side of her head.

...

He brushes the hair from her face and again calls. "Stevie wake up! Open your eyes!"

Without thought he leans over her and kisses her.

"Oh god Stevie please wake up!"He urges panic rising as each second ticks by.

She begins to move.

"Don't move Stevie" He orders.

"Lie still!" He demands.

...

Her face is covered in dirt, the blood trickles slowly from her head.

Pieces of leaves and twigs are threaded through her red curls.

Blinking she opens her eyes.

"Alex." She whispers pain and emotion evident.

...

He smiles and whispers. "You scared me Stevie."

She cries.

"Stevie where does it hurt." He asks.

"Everywhere." She replies softly.

...

"Can you move?" He asks.

Grimacing she sits with his help.

"My leg Alex."She states.

He moves to her leg and grabbing his pocket knife slits her jeans.

"It's broken Stevie no doubt about that." He says.

...

"What about Banjo?" She asks.

"Let me deal with you first and then I'll look at the horse."He growls.

Quickly he fashions a splint and ripping his shirt into shreds wraps the leg up firmly.

"You've been working out.' She quips.

...

He grins and says. "Even with a broken leg you can still manage to perve on me."

She laughs but again grimaces and replies. "If I wasn't in so much pain I'd enjoy it more."

He tilts his head slightly and with a puzzled look asks. "So you like how I look?"

"What's not to like." She replies.

...

"Since when?" He asks.

"Since when what?" She asks.

"Since when have you liked looking at me?"

Grinning she says. "Since the day Claire introduced us."

...

He looks deeply into her eyes.

She feels him searching her soul.

Reality stabs her in the heart.

He's engaged.

She averts her eyes and says. "Alex is Banjo alright?"

...

His eyes don't leave her.

Time shifts backwards.

He rises and moves over to her horse.

Blood drips from a wound on his chest.

He's holding his hind leg awkwardly.

Alex's heart sinks.

...

"Ease up there Banjo, whoa. Easy big fella." Alex soothes as he removes the saddle and saddle cloth.

Walking back over to Stevie he says quietly. "I have to put him down Stevie, his hind leg is broken."

"No Alex." She growls angrily.

She scrambles to her feet pain ripping through her.

...

Alex moves over to his horse and undoes the clip on the rifle sheath.

Stevie has hopped towards Banjo.

Pain pushing her to the edge of passing out.

"Easy boy easy, steady." She soothes.

Gently patting his face she whispers softly to him.

The horse is agitated and in obvious pain but with shock and a broken heart Stevie only sees her Banjo , her horse and a damn fine horse at that.

...

Alex arrives and says. "Stevie."

"No Alex you can't please don't take him. He's all I have left."She begs.

Alex places his hand on her shoulder and says. "Stevie he's in pain, you don't want him to suffer. It's the humane thing to do."

Anger rises in her and she yells with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Then bloody shoot me too. Anything he's feeling I'm feeling ten times worse. Go on shoot me Alex, take my pain away. It's the humane thing to do."

...

He's shocked by her outburst.

A broken leg is painful but she's had breaks before.

When they were on the circuit and she was always so tough.

He doesn't understand.

...

Gently he asks her to move and before he cocks the rifle she tries to grab it from his hands.

He raises his arm to stop her and she over balances.

Watching in slow motion as she stumbles backwards he reaches out to grab her.

He feels the cloth of her shirt rip and then slip from his grasp as she falls down the embankment.

...

She floats face down moving on the swift current.

Without taking his eyes off her he descends the riverbank, running along the side and then he throws himself into the cold water.

Grabbing her he swims to the edge fighting the current.

Sucking air into his lungs on the bank he struggles to find a foot hold.

"Stevie! Stevie!" He yells.

...

Finally his foot feels a tree root and he hoists himself from the water, dragging her to safety.

He listens for her heart, watches for the rise and fall of life giving oxygen into her body.

Nothing.

She's not breathing.

In a panic he rips at the remainder of her shirt and watches her chest.

"Breathe Stevie breathe." He wills softly.

Nothing.

...

"ABC." He chants.

"Airway." He says as he checks her airways.

"Breathing, circulation." He mutters to himself.

No heart beat.

No air.

Without thought he begins.

Time is irrelevant.

...

"Come on Stevie please don't leave me." He mumbles tears and river water dripping from his face.

She coughs splutters and begins to vomit up dirty river water.

Easily he rolls her into the recovery position, offering up a silent thank you as he does.

He checks her pulse.

Leaning over her he kisses her head.

...

She's breathing .

He runs up to his horse and grabs the water bottle.

Half running, half sliding he makes his way back down to her .

She's rouses.

"Stevie are you ok " His voice shredded and anguished enquires.

" Maybe." She replies then coughs again and then dry retches.

Sitting her up he holds her and encourages her to rinse her mouth and then drink.

...

" Alex my back hurts." She says sadly.

He leans back and can see blood and grazes where great chunks of her shirt are missing.

"Just let me get you back up the top and then I'll take a look at your back Stevie."

"Alex what about Banjo?"

" I have to shoot him Stevie I'm sorry."

She nods ."Leave me here Alex I don't want to see when you..."

He gives her a small hug and says " I'll be back."

...

Alex leads Banjo a short distance away.

As the shot echoes around the valley Stevie grief and sadness rolls with it.

By the time Alex puts his rifle away and climbs back down to her she's little more than a puddle.

He's never see her cry like this and he blames himself for all of it.

She's his mate and they've always looked out for each other.

He's failed her.

...

Picking her up he slowly makes his way back up to the river flat.

When he was there earlier he'd moved Banjo's bridle , saddle and blanket so she wouldn't see them.

He'll come out tomorrow and get them for her.

He stands her beside his horse and begins to look at her back.

Already the bruising looks awful and what little remains of her shirt is stuck on the wounds.

Hesitantly she removes her shirt so he can look at her back.

Any modesty has long gone.

...

"They're not too bad Stevie and they shouldn't scar, but you're bruised badly. You must have hit rocks or something in the river." He offers straightening up.

She nods sadly.

He lifts her face and looking down at her says . " Are you ready to go home?'

She nods then asks. " Would you do me a favour before you take me home Alex?'

A small smile lights his eyes as he replies. " After what you've been through anything Stevie."

...

Looking him straight in the face she asks. ' Would you kiss me Alex?"

"Stevie I'm engaged. I can't I'm sorry that wouldn't be right." He responds.

She nods as she inhales and says . "You're right Alex I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Frowning he asks. " Why did you ask?"

" Well we kissed once before and I really enjoyed it and I thought this would be my last chance to see if you fluked it last time."She replies cheekily despite the seriousness of the request and the pain she's feeling.

...

"Fluked it? There is nothing fluky about my kisses."He chuckles.

Shrugging she says . " I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Can you please take me home now?"

He nods and watches her .

Mounting his horse he reaches down for her and takes in her chest.

Now full of oxygen , bare and rising seductively.

...

Alex dismounts and stands looking at her .

She blinks waiting for him to speak.

He holds her face in his hand and leans down and kisses her.

As she slides her arms around his neck he steps into her and feels her softness against his bare chest.

He feels more than he was expecting .

As his heart doubles time, his hand runs across her butt and he squeezes.

She moves back , laughs and says " I asked for a kiss not to be felt up Alex."

" Sorry when my brain is distracted they have a will of their own." He explains.

She smiles and holds her emotions in check wanting more but not daring to push any further.

" Thank you Alex can we go home now?" She asks.

He nods and says . " Yeah we should. Fiona will be wondering where I am."

She shakes her head and looks miffed.

" What?" he asks.

" I had this lovely memory after an awful afternoon and you just ruined it Alex thanks . Thanks for nothing."She grumbles and their moment is lost.

...

Fiona is furious when Alex arrives back and before he can explain she rips into him.

The entire barrage he zones out and all he can think of is Stevie.

When Fiona finally finishes he states. " Stevie had a fall and broke her leg and I had to shoot her horse."

" Oh." Is all that Fiona says no apology , nothing.

...

Fiona is all over him and wanting more than he's in the mood for.

Eventually she falls asleep beside him.

Lying back in his bed with his hands behind his head he thinks about Stevie , the river and Banjo.

Lifting his hand onto his stomach he scratches an itch.

...

Alex smiles when he thinks about Stevie's comment about him working out.

He can't sleep because he's trying to figure out why she was so angry when he mentioned Fiona.

Finally he drifts off to sleep and his last thoughts are of how he felt when she wasn't breathing and her lips when he kissed her.

Her softness, her vulnerability, her sadness for Banjo.

...

Stevie leg is plastered and her back dressed.

Kate, Jodi and Regan have fussed over her and made sure she has all she needs.

In the darkness of her room she thinks about Alex and his lips.

She thinks about Banjo.

Tears involuntarily slides down her cheeks, today she lost both.

Eventually she sleeps as the painkillers find their way into her system.

...

In her dreams he comes to her ,kneeling beside her bed he whispers for her to wake.

Smiling he chats to her and gives her sweet , plump kisses.

She wakes and he's gone and a new emptiness enters her heart.

She sleeps.

...

Again he's there his kisses soft, warm intoxicatingly erotic.

She wants him in her bed but he resists.

She sleeps fitfully.

His hands caress her , his tongue entices.

...

She wants more but again he cautions her.

She pushes him back and says . " Please stop I can't do this. I love you but I can't have you part time. My heart can't take it."

She sleeps deeply.

...

Alex dreams .

Stevie is asleep and he kisses her awake.

Her lips are soft, sweet and make him feel things.

She wants him .

He answers her with lustful kisses.

Shaking with pure desire he strips .

Smiling she'd lifts the doona back.

She's luscious.

He wakes aroused by the her the dream so real, his heart still booming in his chest.

...

_**Why is everyone reading and then re reading this story? Is it hard to understand or are you just enjoying it? kepc**_


	2. Chapter 2 Time to say goodbye

As Regan and Stevie arrive at the truck stop Harry Ryan is speaking with Neil Thompson.

Stevie wobbles to stand outside the Ute as Regan pulls back the tonneau cover and retrieves her crutches.

Neil looks up from talking to Harry as the girls approach.

"Morning ladies." Neil offers then adds. "You look like you've been in the wars Stevie what have you done to yourself?"

...

"Took a tumble off my horse." Stevie responds.

"Thought you were some hot shot rodeo rider." Harry digs.

Regan looks at her friend and says. "We'd better keep moving Stevie we're a bit time poor today."

"By the looks of her you'll be time poor for weeks." Harry sneers.

"Ease up Harry the poor girl is injured and it's not nice putting the boots in when someone is down."Neil warns.

Stevie gives Neil a small smile and he winks at her.

The two girls move forward.

...

Neil calls after them. "Stevie if you girls need a hand with anything just give us a bell."

Stevie stops and turning back replies. "Thanks Neil I would ask you one favour if that would be ok?'

Nodding he enquires." What would you like me to do for you Stevie?"

"Banjo broke his hind leg when we fell and Alex had to shoot him. I'll be out of action for a few weeks but I'll need a new horse, if you hear of anything would you let me know?"She asks.

"Yes sure I will Stevie and I'm sorry to hear about Banjo he's was great stock horse."Neil replies.

Stevie nods and follows Regan inside.

...

Alex is angry and annoyed by the time he leaves the kitchen.

Yesterday's events keep flitting through his thoughts and Fiona's constant whining distracts him from those thoughts.

She hasn't the faintest idea of how Stevie would feel about losing Banjo and even though he tried to explain it she left him frustrated with her comment of. "It's just a horse Alex she can buy another one."

...

"Good Morning." Riley greets him as he arrives at the shed.

"Nothing good about it but yeah morning." Alex returns.

Riley stands watching as his boss walks passed him and picking up a spanner starts working on the truck.

Silently the two work for hours.

The Drover's girls reckon Alex Ryan is a great bloke; Riley has yet to witness that.

...

Fiona arrives and Riley cringes waiting for the baby this and baby that.

He finds it odd that a guy like Alex Ryan could even stand to be called baby and especially in the whiny way his fiancé says it.

"I brought you some morning tea Baby." Fiona oozes.

Alex looks at her and says. "Can you stop calling me Baby I really don't like it."

Riley almost laughs out loud at the look on Fiona's face.

...

A car pulling up doesn't raise a reaction as Fiona glares at him and says. "That's just hurtful Alex! Mean and hurtful."

Shaking his head he says. "Well I'm sorry if I offended you Fiona but I don't like it."

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" She retorts.

"How about Alex?" He grumbles.

From behind them a voice calls. "Oi Cowboy where's my saddle?"

...

Riley watches as Alex's face lights up and he walks past Fiona and gently hugs Stevie.

Moving back he says. "You look way better than yesterday."

Grinning she quips. "Well I'm dressed today so that would improve things considerably."

He smiles at her but thinks he preferred the half naked version of yesterday.

...

"G'Day Fiona! Riley!" Stevie offers.

Fiona replies. "Morning Stevie." As if she has something that tastes disgusting in her mouth.

Riley walks over and says. "I'm sorry to hear about Banjo Stevie, he was a top horse."

Alex watches as her eyes prick but she gives Riley a small smile and offers. "Thanks Riley, if you hear of anyone selling a good horse would you let me know? Or better still could you have a look for me I trust your judgement and I can't ride at the moment so I couldn't do a test ride anyway."

Riley smiles and nods.

...

While they're still standing there Alex asks. "I guess you're very sore today?"

"Yeah I am everything hurts. The strange part is my chest hurts and I can't work out why?"She replies placing her hand on her breasts.

"That would be by fault Stevie."Alex answers.

Fiona glares at him and says. "Why have you been touching her breasts?'

Riley pretends to have a coughing fit to stop himself from laughing.

...

Frowning Alex looks at Fiona and snarls. "Because she ended up in the river and wasn't breathing and I had to do C.P.R Fiona."

Stevie is shocked and the tears in her eyes roll in rivulets down her face. "I wasn't breathing Alex?"

He shakes his head and explains. "No Stevie, no pulse, no breathing you frightened the hell out of me."

"You pulled me from the river?" She asks.

He nods sadly.

...

She hobbles forward, drops her crutches and hugs him.

Softly she offers. "You saved my life thank you."

He holds her tenderly and rests with his chin on her head.

An overwhelming urge to kiss her threatens to bring him undone.

...

"Well this is all lovely but the tea is getting cold." Fiona interrupts.

Stevie hops back.

Alex bends, picking up her crutches and hands them to her.

Her hand brushes his and he stares deeply into her eyes.

He's searching her soul again she can feel it

Wiping her face she says. "Sorry have your tea. I'll get the saddle another time."

"No Riley can get it for you." Fiona states then says. "So you don't have to come back.'

...

As Riley places the saddle into the back of the Ute he says. "I don't understand what he sees in her?"

Stevie chuckles and says. "Me either but it's his life not ours."

Riley grins and says. "Yeah I guess. Glad it's him and not me I feel ill just listening to her and I only see her for around half an hour a day."

Cheekily Stevie quips. "I'll buy you some travel sick bags next time I'm in Fisher so you'll be prepared."

He throws his head back and laughs.

...

Fiona storms from the shed.

Stevie raises her eyebrows.

Riley whispers. "More trouble in paradise I guess."

"Are you gunna stand around here flapping ya gums all day Riley or are you going to do some work?" Alex growls from behind him.

Riley turns on him and retorts. "I'm still on my smoko break mate so back off."

Alex just looks pissed off.

Riley tips his hat to Stevie and quips. "Don't forget me next time you're in Fisher."

Stevie laughs.

...

"You're pretty chummy with him." Alex accuses.

Stevie is shocked at the accusation and replies. "Yeah well we think alike so we have common ground, he thinks your Fiancé's a dud too. So he's obviously got better taste in women than you."

Alex is wounded by her words and she sees that on his face but she doesn't retract it.

Opening the passenger side door she begins to climb in.

Regan starts the engine.

...

Alex is hurt by the unravelling of his friendship with Stevie and frustrated by everything about Fiona.

But he offers. "Stevie I'm sorry ok?"

She looks him up and down and says. "Yeah whatever."

He feels a piece of his heart break away when she says to Regan. "Get me away from here Regan."

...

At the dinner table Harry Ryan comments about Stevie and her horse.

He's derogatory in every way and Fiona loves it and encourages the conversation.

Sandra watches her future daughter in law like a mongoose watches a cobra, both worthy adversaries but the mongoose usually triumphant.

Alex tries to block it all out.

...

His thoughts returning to Stevie and how he feels when he's with her.

Reality drags him back to Kilarney's dining room and Fiona asking him if he'd like desert.

"Its chocolate mousse Alex I made it would you like some?' Fiona asks again.

He smiles as he replies "Yeah."

Fiona feels happy.

She wouldn't be if she knew the reason he's smiling is because it's Stevie's favourite desert and it's led him back to daydreaming about her.

...

Four weeks later as the sun peeps over the horizon Riley Ward thinks about Stevie, Alex and Fiona and some of the conversations he's had with Alex.

He's a pretty observant person and he's watched all the players in the last few weeks.

Things aren't as they seem.

He prides himself on being a good judge of character and at reading people.

...

Smiling to himself Riley decides to play devil's advocate.

Rising from his bed he flicks the computer on and Google's Australian stock horses.

Checking his bank balance he turns the computer off.

Picking up the phone he dials the number he found online.

Talking for several minutes he rings off.

Smiling he moves to the door.

...

Harry Ryan is livid as he storms through the back door of Kilarney.

Waiving the cheque book angrily at Alex he yells. "What in the hell are you doing buying stock horses?"

Fiona and Alex have been fighting as they always do and Harry has interrupted them.

"Not now Harry." Alex yells at him.

...

"Eight thousand dollars for one horse what were you thinking?" Harry pushes.

"Harry do you mind Fiona and I are trying to talk here and it's a private conversation." Alex yells.

Ignoring him Harry yells. "Explain yourself Alex!"

"It's not my horse Harry. It's Stevie's." Alex begins.

...

Fiona fires and says. "What you bought her a horse? I wanted to buy a new bracelet and you said no. How dare you."

Alex glares at her and says. "You waste money Fiona! You have more than enough jewellery! You're a spoiled brat it's always game, gimme, gimme."

"The horse Alex!" Harry interrupts.

Alex begins to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me Alex? I want answers."Harry demands.

...

"You want answers?" Alex asks then continues. "Here's some answers for you Harry! If you check the account you'll see I already deposited the cash and I did that because I needed a cheque to post to the owner. I didn't pay for it Riley did. I'm leaving Harry I've had enough, you can stick Kilarney where the sun doesn't shine I don't want it."

Harry stands angrily glaring at him and thinks he'll come running back, as if he'd give up this property.

"What about me Alex?" Fiona yells at him.

"I don't want you either Fiona I thought I did but I don't. It's all too hard. I'm tired of the fighting. I don't want to marry you. The engagement is off, pack your bags and I'll drive you to the airport on my way out of town."He growls.

...

Sandra has walked over and is standing smirking to herself.

Mongoose wins again she thinks.

Back in control, no Alex and no Fiona to distract Harry.

He'll need her now more than ever.

Kilarney is in her grasp again.

...

Three hours later Alex pulls into Drover's Run.

"Hi Alex!" Kate calls.

" Yeah Hi Kate is Stevie around?"He asks.

"No she isn't Regan took her into Fisher to get her plaster off and a boot fitted." Kate replies happily.

He nods and says. "A boot so she'll be able to weight bare."

...

"Yeah and she'll be able to ride Matilda. She's so excited Alex, that was such a sweet thing that you did for her."Kate offers.

Frowning he asks. "What did I do?'

"Bought her new horse for her."Kate answers.

He raises his chin up in a jerking motion and replies. "Yeah the horse."

"You can wait around if you'd like they should be back soon." Kate explains as she walks off to finish cleaning the tack.

"Is it alright if I make myself a coffee?" He calls after her.

"Yeah help yourself." She answers.

...

Regan and Stevie have had a great morning and pulling up at the front gate Regan grabs today's mail.

Back at the house they stop and Regan says. "Alex is here."

"Great I hope he left her at home." Stevie laments.

Regan chuckles.

Stevie grabs some of the grocery bags and hobbles towards the house.

Regan moves over to speak to Kate.

...

Alex grabbed a flower from the garden and took it upstairs with the small gift he'd bought for her and placed them on her bedside table.

Returning downstairs he has made himself a coffee and is sitting out on the veranda.

Stevie walks in the back door and quickly puts the fridge and freezer items away.

She smiles at the sugar left on the bench near the kettle and quips. 'Typical bloke leave ya mess behind."

Flicking the kettle back on she makes herself a hot chocolate and limps to the veranda.

...

"Hey Stevie." He says without emotion.

"Hey." She replies instantly aware something isn't right.

"You ok?"

Internally he smiles she always knows.

"Not really." He replies.

"Can I help?"

"Nah not this time." He says sadly.

...

She sips her chocolate waiting for him to speak.

"I'm leaving Stevie."

She inhales sharply but he doesn't notice.

As he speaks she uses every ounce of self control to force her tears to remain where they are.

Hidden.

...

"What about Kilarney?" She asks.

His head is bowed and his elbows rest on his knees.

Shaking his head he replies. "I don't want it. I told the old man to stick it."

With a half grin she offers. "You don't really mean that."

Remaining where he is his answer cuts her deeply. "There is nothing for me here Stevie."

She nods sadly, her heart splintering into tiny shards at the realization she means nothing to him.

...

Walking him out to the car and hour later.

He hugs her tightly.

"I'll see you around hey?" He says.

She nods lost for words.

...

As he drives away she scrambles for the solitude of her room away from prying eyes and questions.

Face down on her bed she sobs her anguish let loose after months of holding it all in.

She'd often wondered what would be worse seeing him with her or not seeing him at all.

This was worse.

If God had decided to stop her heart right at this minute and take her wherever ,she would have welcomed it.

...

Alex was gone.

A pit of darkness threatening to swallow her heart and soul is getting bigger as a wave of nausea engulfs her.

Rising she runs to the bathroom and vomits.

Rinsing her mouth she makes her way back to her room.

Exhaustion takes over and she sleeps.

...

On the bedside table beside her, sits his gift that remains unnoticed and unopened.

A flower and a small jewellery box.

Inside a locket filled with their photos.

On the note it reads.

_**I have loved you for so long and I'd always hoped one day you'd feel the same.**_

_**Please wear this close to your heart as you'll always be mine, even if only in my dreams. Love Alex xx **_

_**...**_

_**Why is everyone reading and then re reading this story is it hard to understand or are you just enjoying it? Kepc**_


	3. Chapter 3 Mistaken identity

In the past six months Stevie's world has been turned upside down.

She has struggled to hold it all together even with all of her friends help.

No one knows of her heart ache from losing Alex.

In the first few weeks she'd waited for him to return or call her but he'd remained absent.

...

Climbing into her Ute she heads for Kilarney and Harry.

He's an obstinate pig headed man and some days she could gladly put a pillow over his face and suffocate him.

She grins to herself and is surprised that despite they're obvious dislike for each other they have formed a bond.

Alex drifts in and out of her thoughts randomly and she wonders where he is and what he's doing.

Nick had tried to find him after the accident but all roads led to nowhere.

...

Walking into the kitchen Rhonda greets her." Morning Stevie."

"Morning Rhonda, how is his lordship this morning?" Stevie asks grinning.

"Mean, nasty and obnoxious." Rhonda replies.

"Ah the triffecta of Harry Ryan, just what I need today." Stevie comments as she continues through to the living room.

...

"Morning Harry." Stevie offers cheerily.

He glares at her.

"Morning Hilary."Stevie greets his nurse.

"Morning Stevie he's a ball of enthusiasm this morning so I'm sure you'll have wonderful day."Hilary replies tongue in cheek.

...

Stevie smiles at Harry and offers. "Spoke to Nick this morning. He said to say Hi! Tess is almost due to have the bub and the contract finishes next month and then they'll be home."

Harry face brightens somewhat and he says. "Goog thu yu cun leaf me lone."

She chuckles and says. "Hey this is no picnic for me either you know."

Grabbing the two towels she says to Hilary "Wanna give me a hand to get him in."

Hilary nods.

...

Stevie strips to her bathers and drops her clothes and their towels on one of the chairs.

As they near the pool Harry starts abusing Stevie.

She's had a really tough time running two farms and nursing a broken heart plus giving Hilary time out by looking after Harry.

She faces his chair towards the pool and in one great heave tips him into the water quickly jumping in behind him.

Hilary refrains from laughing and walks off.

...

Harry lets go a tirade of abuse so she lets go of him.

He sinks.

She lifts him up.

He sucks in air and as soon as his lungs are full he starts on her again.

She lets him go.

She repeats the process three more times and finally he shuts up.

...

"I've had enough Harry do you understand. I'm tired, neither of your sons is here for you but I am. So whether you like it or not, I'm it. Your farm is still running because I'm doing that too. You have this therapy every day because I do it for you, there is no one else. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and instead of using your energy to abuse me get up of your arse and walk again." She growls.

He looks at her.

The side of his face that works smiles.

She grins back at him and says. "You actually look menacing when you smile."

She reaches around and lifts the other side of his mouth with her hand. "That's better."

He laughs.

She smiles at him.

...

He works hard in the water, harder than he ever has before.

She encourages him as he walks along the side of the pool unaided.

The hour goes quickly and she helps him move from the pool.

Grabbing his towel she dries him thoroughly.

...

" Yu lav hum." He says.

She looks at him searching his face.

Pressing her lips together she pushes her emotions down.

Inhaling she replies. "He's my friend I miss him."

"Lar."He says.

" You talk too much." She says as she runs the towel over his face.

He grins lopsidedly.

She laughs "There's that creepy grin again. I think I like the angry Harry Ryan better."

...

Riley walks around to the pool.

"Hi Riley."Stevie offers.

Smiling Riley replies. "Hi Stevie how was your swim."

"Yeah good, Harry worked really hard today so I'm happy." She replies.

"Do you need a hand?" Riley asks.

She nods; he helps her walk Harry to his chair.

...

Rhonda calls. "Stevie phone for you."

"Riley can you watch him for me for a minute please. " She asks.

"Yeah sure."He replies.

As she walks towards the house both men watch her.

"Gorjus." Harry offers.

Riley nods and says. "She sure is."

...

Returning Stevie has a pen and paper in her hand and she leans over to Harry and shows him what she's written on the page.

Before he reads, he has a nice glimpse of her cleavage and grins to himself.

She hands him the pen and he scribbles beside each question.

"There you go Riley." Stevie offers, handing him the paper.

He reads it and says. "Why don't you come too Stevie and we can take Harry as well might be good to get him out of the house.'

She nods and says. "Yeah that would be good. Would you mind if Hilary showed you how to toilet him?"

"A!" Harry protests.

Stevie laughs and says. "I can do it but I figure if we're at the sales it would be better if he went into the men's toilet."

Riley looks shocked and asks. "You toilet him?"

Shrugging her shoulders she says. "Well I can't expect him to wait for Hilary to come back can I?"

Riley shakes his head and says. "You're amazing Stevie not many people would do what you're doing for Nick and Alex."

"That's what friends do Riley they help each other in times of need."She replies.

"Nick could have come back Stevie and Alex doesn't even know. Don't you feel like you're being used?" He asks.

Looking at Harry she grins and says. "If he was a horse we would have shot him but he isn't so we have to take care of him."

Harry says. " R u culd dwon me."

She laughs." Yeah I could drown him quick Riley push him back into the pool no one will ever know."

Riley laughs.

Harry grins awkwardly and says. " Cum on cowd tym fu cloffs."

Riley looks puzzled.

Stevie grins. "He's cold he wants to get dressed."

...

Pulling in at the sales the following day.

Riley works quickly with Stevie and they set Harry into his wheelchair.

She moves off to grab their paperwork and agrees to meet them at the cafeteria.

"Stevie how are you?" Neil Thompson asks.

Smiling she replies. "Oh so, so, Neil."

He nods.

...

"How are you doing with the farms?' Neil asks.

"Well they're both still running but I'm only one person Neil I can only do so much. Nick rang this morning and they'll be home in a couple of months so that will be great. I don't know how much longer I can keep going." She offers.

"Harry Ryan doesn't deserve what you're doing Stevie." Neil states.

"Maybe not but someone has to look after him. With Sandra dead and Liz not wanting a bar of him there wasn't anyone else."She replies.

...

"Does he ever seem sad about her death?" Neil asks.

"Surprisingly no he doesn't."She replies.

"Even though I never liked her much it was a sad way to go wasn't it?" Neil suggests.

"Yeah it was. At least she wouldn't have felt a thing; they said she would have died instantly once the car crashed." She replies.

"Will he recover much more than he already has from the stroke?" Neil asks.

"Yeah he's making progress all the time Neil. Riley and I have brought him here today, thought it might be good for him." She responds.

"Is he here? I'll come back with you and say hello Stevie." Neil offers.

...

Stevie is standing in line when she's bumped from behind.

She glances back but holds her tongue.

Again the bump comes.

Frowning she grumbles. "Are ya right mate?'

...

Behind her a scrawny, dirty, bearded fellow that smells of whisky and stale straw quips. "Can ya hurry it up then?'

Annoyed she looks at him and says. "I'm not the one serving mate so back off or you'll regret it."

He smiles at her.

Puzzled she looks at him and turns to face the front.

...

"Pretty necklace." He offers near her ear.

Without turning she reaches up to hold the locket around her neck.

She spins.

He's gone.

...

She drops everything and runs to the doorway.

Standing she searches the crowd.

"Alex!" She yells.

People turn to stare at the loud redhead.

Up on the mezzanine surrounded by straw the scrawny, dirty, bearded man smiles as he pulls scissors, a mirror and a razor from his bag.

...

Reaching Riley and Harry, Stevie's hands are shaking.

"Riley, Alex is here." She gushes.

"Where?" Riley asks.

"He was behind me in the line, just now." She replies.

...

Riley frowns and says. "Well where is he now?'

"I don't know I didn't recognize him at first, and by the time I did he was gone."She says.

"Stevie you sound like a crazy lady if it was Alex he would have spoken to you."Riley states.

"He did Riley he said I had a nice necklace. Alex left this for me Riley." She offers fumbling to open the locket.

...

Riley had often wondered what was inside it.

"Did you put the photos in Stevie?"He asks.

"No Alex did." She answers.

"So he's in love with you too then?" He comments.

...

She looks at him and her eyes prick with tears.

"You think he loves me? Then why did he leave?" She asks.

"Because he didn't know you felt the same." He explains.

Harry pushes his chair forward and says. " Bland fwed culd see."

Riley nods and says. "Harry's right Stevie blind Freddie could see it."

...

Panic rises in her and with her eyes darting the men can see she's trying to think.

As she begins to run she calls over her shoulder "Riley can you mind Harry?"

"Do I have a choice?" He calls back laughing.

"No." She yells.

...

"Wumun."Harry quips grinning.

Riley looks at him and says. "Stevie's right mate you need to work on that smile a bit."

Harry flicks Riley's hand and pointing says. " Fullo hur."

Riley grins and pushing Harry in the chair gives chase.

...

In the saleyard shower Alex Ryan scrubs himself thoroughly.

Smiling, he thinks about smelling her perfume, long before he saw her.

He looked bad and he knew he did so he didn't want her to know it was him.

His heart had taken flight when he saw the locket around her neck.

...

In his self inflicted exile, he'd thought about her every day.

His nights were full of her.

He'd headed north.

Worked on a station.

No one asked questions ,so long as he worked they were happy.

At night in the dormitory he'd lay awake thinking about her, wondering if she ever thought about him.

...

Initially he'd poured himself into the bottle but eventually grew tired of that as being drunk didn't help.

In fact it made the heartache worse as all barriers were gone and his loneliness and longing overwhelmed him.

He'd started working here last week.

Bought himself some new clothes yesterday and had planned a big clean up for after work today.

Up north no one paid much attention to the tall, bearded bloke that didn't talk much and never seemed to smile.

They all learned to leave him alone as he was quick to anger and despite his size was quick on his feet and lightning fast with his hands.

...

Running his new comb through his long hair he wishes he'd taken the time to have it cut.

He's not clean shaven but his beard is trimmed neatly.

Finally he splashes aftershave around his body even though he hasn't actually shaven.

Hope rises in him as he stashes his bag and walks back towards the cafeteria.

...

Stevie has spoken to the auctioneer and he hands her the microphone.

She taps it and a few people look towards the voice.

Nerves threaten to turn her tears on as she begins. "Time for a little story folks while you're waiting for the sales to start. It's a story of two friends."

Alex searches and can't find her despite knowing the kinds of animals she's be looking for and then he hears her voice.

Looking up at the speaker he smiles listening to her say the story of two friends.

He moves swiftly back to the main arena.

...

Stevie speaks and searches the crowd.

More and more people gather around as she tells a story of two friends who actually loved each other but didn't have the courage to voice it and had drifted apart.

Her heart is heavy as she realizes he isn't coming.

...

Harry and Riley feel sorry for her as she finishes with.

"So folks if you have feelings for someone it's better if you tell them and look like a fool rather than letting them go without hearing your words and end up being a lonely fool." She says so close to tears that her voice quavers.

As she climbs from the stage the crowd erupts with applause thinking it was entertainment.

...

Riley holds his arms out and she accepts them.

Harry rubs her back with his good hand.

Alex stands watching them.

"Have you got one of those for me?" He asks in his own voice not the one he'd disguised earlier when he'd spoken to her.

...

She spins but doesn't move.

Her heart is pumping so hard and is dancing up and down inside her chest.

He's thinner and has shoulder length hair and a beard but the voice and the sparkling eyes are definitely him, he's cleaner than before too.

Stevie stands looking at him, wanting to tell him she loves him and how much she's missed him.

...

Her brain is on overload and her mouth won't move.

Frantically her thoughts whirl.

She needs to tell him how her every waking hour was filled with him and her dreams too.

It was always about him.

Her feet are leaden and she can't move them.

Reaching up she touches the locket.

Alex smiles and steps forwards, she dissolves.

...

He holds her so tightly she can hardly breathe.

"God I've missed you so much."He whispers.

She cries, she can't speak.

Tremors of excitement, grief and relief flow through her.

Exhausted by all that she's endured in the last six months, she lets all of her sorrow go.

...

"Frez a cwud, go go."Harry says to Riley.

"Three's a crowd? There's four of us mate can't ya count? No Harry I'm sticking around for the kiss. It'll be a ripper."Riley says softly.

Harry grins and nods.

Riley shakes his head and says. "Try not to smile Harry! You'll frighten the children."

...

Time passes.

Alex hands her a hankie, she wipes her eyes and then her nose.

"Pretty necklace." He offers.

She looks down at it and touches the shiny surface then says." My best friend gave it to me just before he left and broke my heart."

"Maybe he couldn't stand to be around you." He offers.

"Bit of a coward I think. He made me watch him hug and kiss a woman that wasn't me."She states.

"He's really sorry about that he was trying to move on because he thought you didn't feel what he did."

"Well he's bit silly then isn't he?"

"Yeah I guess he was."

"Was?"

"Well he knows better now."

"Does he?"

He smiles and says. "Can I kiss you Stevie?"

"I wish you would." She replies.

"Yeah so do we! We're growing old waiting." Riley quips.

"Ya." Harry seconds.

Stevie and Alex glance at them.

As he leans to kiss her he asks "What happened to Dad's mouth?"

She stops moving and looking at him quips. "My mouth or Harry's? Make up your mind."

...

Both are smiling until his lips reach hers.

The kiss lasts a very long time and when they finally release each other.

Riley quips quietly to Harry. "I bet you feel like a fool now? You tried to stop that!"

"He cun kus gud ."Harry says softly.

...

Riley nods and says. "Yeah he does and she deserves it too. Come on I'll shout you a beer Harry."

" Whuska." Harry says.

"Cat food ." Riley teases pretending Harry is saying Whiskas.

Harry grins.

"Again enough with the smiling you beginning to scare me Harry."Riley protests.

Harry laughs it's been a good day.

...


	4. Chapter 4 Late Night Whispers

Alex Ryan wakes in his own bed.

Rolling onto his stomach he smiles and stretches out completely .

A soft, fresh bed he's missed the little things in life.

The comforts of home.

...

Rising he showers and shaves and moves downstairs.

" Morning Rhonda."Alex says grinning broadly.

"Oh good morning Alex welcome home. Look how long your hair is!"Rhonda replies.

" It's good to be home thanks Rhonda. Yeah I'll get it cut later." He replies running his hand over his head

...

"They're out by the pool grab a mug I've just taken the coffee out." Rhonda explains.

"They?" He asks .

"Your Father and Stevie."Rhonda offers.

" Stevie's here?" He asks grinning.

She nods and says . " Yes almost every day for the last four months she arrives and give him therapy in the pool or in here depending on the weather . She stays for an hour then heads back to work. He's made great progress."

...

Walking out in the warm sunshine he listens to her giggling and a rumbling sound that is obviously Harry.

Turning the corner he grins at the sight.

Stevie hasn't spotted him as she holds Harry under the arms and says . " Come on Harry stop being a girl kick your god damn legs will ya."

"Wa du yu thik I a powabot." He growls.

...

" A power boat you've got to be kidding more like a ice-cream stick. Stop ya whining and kick Harry or you'll never build up ya muscles to walk properly."She retorts .

In anger Harry kicks strongly.

" That's it Harry well done. See you can do more than you give yourself credit for, now keep going. If you work hard I'll take you into town for a Parma and a pint. Once more around the pool and we'll get out ok?" She encourages.

...

"Sluv drarva." Harry accuses.

" Slave driver! Don't smart mouth me Harry or we'll play the dunking game again." She warns.

Harry laughs. "Dwon me ugun, not fe fa funny Hall."

She laughs too and says . " Big finish Harry kick hard."

...

" Come on you two I'm waiting for coffee." Alex calls.

Stevie looks over her shoulder and smiles. " Good Morning."

"Oh yes it is." He replies.

" Can you give me a hand with Harry?" She asks nearing the stairs.

" Sure what can I do?" Alex asks.

...

"Just grab his towel for me."She replies.

" Ok Harry let's move it."She says.

Placing his hand on the guard rail Harry slowly moves up the steps.

" Good job Harry that's brilliant." Stevie offers then reminds him. " Hold tight to the bar Harry."

Taking the towel from Alex, she dries Harry's back and the back of his legs.

"Just be ready to catch him Alex sometime he over balances and I'll take this side." Stevie instructs as they walk him to his chair.

" Good job Harry that was awesome you're getting stronger every day." Stevie offers.

...

Alex grabs her to kiss her and she lets him for a moment but then she says . " Hold that thought."

Grabbing the towel she proceeds to finish drying Harry thoroughly.

Alex shakes his head and asks. " I thought you two hated each other?"

" We do! Don't we Harry."Stevie offers.

"Ya hat hur."Harry mumbles.

" Can you come over here and hate me like that." Alex states.

Harry laughs.

...

" Stevie phone for you." Rhonda calls.

"Yes on my way." Stevie says.

" What you get phone calls here now too?" Alex asks looking puzzled.

She's about to answer when Harry says. "Run to fums."

Alex repeats. " fums?"

...

" I'll be back in a minute Alex." She replies and runs to the house grabbing her towel on the way.

"The place looks good Harry." Alex offers pouring two coffees.

Harry nods.

...

"Morning !" Riley offers walking towards them.

Alex smiles and says . " Morning Riley what work have we got today?"

Riley looks at Harry .

Harry replies . 'Wat fu Stevie."

Frowning Alex asks. " Wat fu?'

" What for Stevie." Riley explains.

Alex looks confused.

...

Stevie runs back towards them her towel around her waist.

Harry grins and quips softly. ' Poe ry moshun."

Riley laughs and says . " Yeah she is."

Alex leans over to Riley and whispers " What did he say?'

Riley grins and offers. " Poetry in motion."

Alex smiles .

...

Stevie bobs down in front of Harry and says. " That was Jim Selkirk he's got a tip that Aubrey Dalimore is selling five hundred head at a great price but Jim only wants two fifty he wants to know if you want in."

Harry looks at Riley and says. " Pas r ..Pas."

Harry looks at Stevie and she says ."Tongue on the roof of your mouth at the back of your lips remember."

Nodding he tries again. "Pas...ture.."

...

Riley looks at him and says . "Yes we've got pasture but no more than two fifty."

Harry says . " Yes buy ."

" You want to ring Jim back Riley or will I?" Stevie asks.

" No I will. I just came to see what you want me to do today?" Riley states.

...

Stevie looks at Harry and says . " Alex?"

Harry nods and looks at Alex.

With his good hand he gestures for Alex to move closer.

Alex moves beside him slightly confused.

...

Harry reaches out and touches Alex's cheek." Gud yu home...Miss yu vewy muck...much. Surry ."

Harry looks at Riley and says . " Alux yu esplain."

Riley nods and says. " It's good your home, missed you very much. Sorry."

Alex stands but bends and hugs the old man.

With his good arm Harry pulls him in tight and as he moves back he touches his face and rubs it.  
…..

" I'd better get going ." Stevie states.

" Already?" Alex asks.

Inhaling she replies. " I'm so far behind Alex you have no idea."

" When can I see you?" He asks.

...

Smiling she answers . " Well I have to take Harry into town this afternoon for speech therapy and to the pub for a Parma and a pint so you could join us. I'll be back at eleven.'

" I'd like to see you on your own Stevie." He says sounding annoyed.

" Don't take that tone with me Alex! You're the one that took off ."She retorts.

...

He stands staring at her.

She leans up and kisses him.

Just as he's beginning to really enjoy the kiss she lets him go and says . " I'll catch you later."

As he watches her go he feels really annoyed.

...

"Yu ... K.?' Harry asks.

" I would have thought she'd want to spend the day with me." He states sounding angry.

Riley looks at Harry and shakes his head.

Harry looks angry and says . " Alux she run to fums fu moths."

Frowning Alex asks Harry to explain.

Harry points to Riley.

...

"Since the accident Stevie has run both farms Alex . Nick was home for around two weeks and then he left for Argentina. She has been here every day in the summer for therapy in the pool and she's done Harry's exercises for months and she takes him to all of his appointments." Riley offers.

" Oh ." Alex says as he stands and begins to run.

...

Stevie slams the brakes on and skids to a halt.

Opening the door she yells. " Jesus Alex I nearly hit you."

He walks towards her and says nothing .

Wrapping her in his arms he kisses her, holding nothing back.

" I love you Stevie. I'd love to have lunch with you but Dad and I will pick you up at eleven ok? " He whispers .

...

She smiles and says . " I finish work at five I could pencil you in if you're not busy."

" Wanna come to my place I could cook for you?" He asks.

She stands looking at him briefly then unbuttons his shirt.

He frowns until she offers. " Oh good you kept working out."

...

Slowly she runs her hand across his abs and up onto his chest.

The sensation is delightful for both of them.

Grinning he asks. " Is it my turn yet?"

She giggles as she climbs back into the Ute and says . " Wildlife corridor in an hour bring a blanket."

His heart changes beat and his face beams with his beautiful smile as he watches her go.

...

Walking slowly back to the house he notices the bull pen's are empty.

Riley is walking towards him and he asks. " Riley where are our bulls?"

" Stevie sold them." He replies.

" Sold them! Bloody hell why would she do that?" Alex growls without waiting for a response from Riley he storms off.

...

Without speaking to his Father Alex grabs his swag and throws it into one of the work Utes.

He drives out towards the wildlife corridor.

Fuming he thinks about the sale of the bulls.

No good talking to the old man he can't understand half of what he says anyway.

...

Stevie breaths in and out as she drives towards the wildlife corridor and Alex.

It's a good feeling.

For months she's felt like she had something crushing her chest, making it difficult to breath but now that feeling has gone.

He's home and he knows how she feels about him.

All of the struggles from the last six months now feel like they were worth every minute of her time.

...

Her heart quickens when she spots the Kilarney Ute .

There he is.

Shirtless.

Sitting on the tailgate in the warm summer sunshine.

Once this was such a common sight but he's been gone six long months.

...

He's waiting.

Waiting for her kisses.

As she pulls the Ute to a halt , he stands and walks towards her.

"Punctuality earns bonus points today." She teases.

He gives her a small smile and she knows something isn't quite right.

" We need to talk Stevie." He tells her.

Trying to shift the mood she quips. "Talk! I thought that would be the last thing on your mind."

...

" You sold the bulls."He accuses.

Searching his face she replies. " Yes I did."

Folding his arms across his chest he replies. "Do you know how long it took be to build up those bloodlines Stevie?"

As she begins to speak, he overrides her with . "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

...

She turns back to her car without even a kiss, fighting tears of anger and sadness.

" Where are you going? I want answers Stevie don't you dare turn your back on me." He growls.

She starts her car, winds down the window and trying to hold her voice straight yells . " Ring Nick."

Planting her foot the tyres spin and throw dirt and clods of grass all over him and the Ute.

Angrily he dusts himself off.

...

Alex and Harry pull into Drover's Run at eleven as planned.

Regan walks out to them and says. " Welcome home Alex."

"It's good to be back, how have you been?" Alex asks.

"Yeah we're all fine hasn't been easy but we got through it . Didn't we Harry?" She replies as she bends to look across at Harry.

Harry grins and says . " Stevie dwag us kick unskreemun."

Regan laughs and says . " That's right Harry she dragged us all through and we did kick and scream you more than anyone."

...

Harry laughs and says. " She lik u chullung."

"A challenge? You were certainly that."Regan chuckles.

" Is Stevie ready?" Alex asks.

"Sorry guys Stevie got held up out fencing she rang to say will you take a raincheck on lunch?"Regan offers.

"Oh." Alex says.

Harry hits his arm and says . "Wat u do ?"

Alex looks annoyed and replies . "I didn't do anything. We'll see you later Regan."

...

Driving down the road Alex feels guilty.

After speaking to Nick he'd discovered Stevie sold the bulls under his instruction and Harry had agreed .

They brought in the vet to harvest sperm from all of their bulls which is now frozen and waiting to AI the cows when they come into season.

Nick had researched the running costs of bulls versus artificial insemination plus to protect Stevie while she tried to run both farms Nick hadn't hesitated to sell off the sometimes dangerous animals.

...

"She nuva miss appoint before." Harry says.

" Yeah well she's busy Harry.' Alex replies.

"Yu hort hur."Harry accuses.

Alex looks over at his Father then back at the road and offers. " You don't like her remember."

"If I hort hur she espec it . Wun yu do she not espec it. Idiot."Harry grumbles.

Alex grins at the fact that idiot was perfectly clear and he knows that's exactly what he's been.

...

While Harry has his speech therapy Alex does a bit of shopping and gets a much needed hair cut.

Later they enjoy their Parma(chicken parmigiana) and pint at the pub.

Everyone stops to chat to them and every single person asks after Stevie and are surprised she isn't there too.

Driving home Alex is deep in thought when Harry says. " How yu goin to fix this?"

" There you go again old man butting into my private life."Alex grumbles.

...

" She bettu cum swim agun."Harry warns.

" Oh so it's not about me it's about you." Alex replies almost grinning.

"Yup." Harry grins.

"Not too many therapists would look like her in a bikini." Alex says almost to himself.

" She tuf too not lut me slak off." Harry explains.

Alex smiles.

...

" She lav yu." Harry states.

Alex looks at his Father and asks. " Did she tell you that?"

Shaking his head Harry replies. " She suffer..d ...pain...sad...not gud ..to see."

Alex nods.

...

Harry touches his sons arm and says . " Hunt me."

" Hunt you? What do you mean?" Alex asks puzzled.

Harry shakes his head and Alex watches as he concentrates to say. " H..i.n..t"

"Hint you!" Alex asks.

...

" She huted me but tuk care for yu an Nick."Harry say sadly.

" Stevie hated you but took care of you for Nick and I."Alex repeats.

Harry nods. "Lav yu much fo that."

Alex smiles at his Father's explanation.

For Harry the fact she had taken on the responsibility of his care showed him her love for Alex.

...

Stevie avoided Alex for the rest of the day .

He'd sent her flowers with an apology attached as she wasn't answering her phone.

He'd dropped in at Drover's after work but Regan had fended him off again.

Dejectedly he'd returned to Kilarney.

After helping his Father to bed , Alex had tried one last time to ring Stevie but again her phone was turned off.

...

Locking the doors and turning out the lights he retires to his room.

Opening the bedroom door he's delighted to find scented candles burning, casting a soft glow throughout his room.

Smiling he looks at his bed .

Stevie's there .

Asleep .

Her beautiful red hair strewn across his pillow and the doona draped respectably across her obviously naked body.

...

Kneeling beside his bed he leans over and kisses her softly.

She comes to life and wraps her arms around his neck.

As the doona moves he glimpses almost all of her breast.

Everything changes .

...

His kisses are delicious, enticing and erotic.

She wants him.

He can tell by her response.

His body trembles with desire and want.

...

Standing he strips.

Smiling she watches.

Lifting back the doona without words she invites him to join her.

His eyes caress her.

She's luscious.

...

He's about to speak.

She places her finger to her lips and whispers. " No words Alex . We always stuff things up when we speak. Sometimes words aren't needed."

As he slides in beside her he pulls her in close , kissing her like he's never kissed anyone before.

This night has taken so long to arrive and he wants to savour every second.

...

He stops kissing her for a moment and leans back lifting the doona.

" What are you doing?" She asks softly.

Mischievously he replies. " I've always imagined how you'd look naked so I'm just checking my imagination did you justice."

She giggles and asks . " And?"

Laying back across her he whispers. " No I didn't even come close to imagining how beautiful you are."

Nothing more needs to be said.

...

Rising over her she wraps her legs around him as her hands hold his face relishing his lips , his tongue and his passion.

Unaware of time they kiss , caress and play.

Finally he rolls onto his back one arm around her as she slides her leg across him.

Resting her head on his chest she listens as his heart beats forcefully and then slows to steady lullaby of comfort.

...

" Stevie I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too Alex and I'm so glad you're home." She replies softly.

" One day will you marry me?" He asks.

Giggling she replies . " Yeah sure one day but for now I just want to be your lover."

...

He laughs and flips her onto her back and kisses her thoroughly.

"You do it so well Cowgirl." He chuckles.

"You were pretty damn spectacular yourself Cowboy. "She replies seductively.

Moving her hand she grins at him and asks . " So you're good to go?"

...

One , two, three plump kisses arrive on her lips as his hand playfully caresses her breast.

"There they are, the hands that have a will of their own. So it's safe to assume your brain is being distracted again." She teases.

" No words Stevie sometimes actions speak volumes."He whispers as he kisses her neck sending goose bumps across her skin.

" Oh I hear you Cowboy loud and clear." She giggles before his lips cover hers and he pulls the doona back over them.

" It's gunna be a long night Stevie ."He whispers.

Softly she replies. " Good because I've waited forever for you and I deserve this."

" Hmmm." Is all he replies as his lips and his hands begin to explore.

_**The End.**_

_**Why is everyone reading and then re reading this story is it hard to understand or are you just enjoying it? Kepc**_


End file.
